


Day Three Hundred and Fifty

by ALC_Punk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Teyla prepares to brave the rain.





	Day Three Hundred and Fifty

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None. Unless rain frightens you.  
> Notes: I really hate titles, so this one is more the day of Teyla's travelogue, or something. Written as a prompt for halfamoon.

The rain was starting to get worse, again.

Heavy drops pelted the still-damp mud and splashed into puddles.

Teyla stood at the mouth of the cave and stared out into the sodden forest. Lush greens and golds, reds and pinks were turned into a sodden mass of gray and brown by the constant downpour. They'd gated in with it raining, and Sheppard had jokingly suggested turning around.

That had been two days prior, and the rain had not let up since. Grimly, she wondered if they should have considered the rain an omen.

Behind her, Ronon shifted on his makeshift pallet, letting out a sound that was not a whimper of pain. Or so he probably would have sworn.

She didn't turn to look. It would do no good, after all. He was simply going to have to survive the wait for rescue.

"I'll be back for you," she murmured before stepping into the rain. John and Rodney were being held two klicks to the west of the cave, and the rain was finally dense enough to aid her in retrieving them.

Along the way, she hoped to retrieve a working radio to let Atlantis know they required assistance.


End file.
